A method for cleaning a window screen includes a water washing of a window screen removed from a window frame, a wiping of a window screen with a towel or wiper, and others. In order to clean a window screen more efficiently, a method using a special window screen cleaner has been proposed. Among the methods using such a window screen cleaner, a method using a cleaning fabric (or a wiping cloth) having raised (or brushed) fibers from a surface thereof has been known as a method for cleaning a window screen by allowing the fibers to penetrate a mesh of the window screen.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 17619/2002 (JP2002-17619A (Claim 1 and Paragraph Nos. [0013] to [0018])) suggests a wiping cleaner comprising a base part equipped with a controlling handle, and a flocked fabric disposed in an undersurface side of the base part. In the cleaner, the flocked fabric has piles densely flocked approximately perpendicular to a base cloth, a cleaning sheet is wrapped around the flocked fabric. A substance existing on an area to be cleaned is collected by the cleaning sheet. This document discloses a flocked fabric in which a pile of a polyamide having a fineness of 17 to 65 dtex is transplanted to a base cloth comprising a polyester nonwoven fabric by electrostatic transplantation.
However, the cleaning sheet cannot remove dust or dirt from a mesh net sufficiently. In addition, the water-wash cleaning with the wiping cleaner causes scattering of dirty water. Further, the cleaning sheet has a low durability, for example, due to falling off (or slipping off) of the flocked pile.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 55240/2006 (JP-2006-55240A (Claims 1 and 5, Paragraph Nos. [0014], [0027], and FIGS. 2 to 5)) proposes a window screen cleaner which comprises a roller having a cleaning fabric covered around a surface of the roller, and a handle equipped with the roller. The cleaning fabric has a cut pile raised from a cleaning surface thereof, and the cut pile has a percentage of crimp of 5 to 30%. This document mentions that the fineness of the cut pile is preferably 0.1 to 10 dtex and more preferably 0.3 to 5 dtex. Moreover, the document discloses a moquette comprising a cut pile and a raised yarn having a shorter length and a higher percentage of crimp than the cut pile has as the cleaning fabric.
However, the window screen cleaner also has an insufficient cleaning performance since the cut pile yarn poorly scrapes dust or dirt off the mesh. Further, when the roller rolls with water for cleaning, dirty water is scattered. Therefore, the window screen cleaner has a cover for preventing scattering of dirty water, the cover being attached thereon.